This invention is directed to a composition that may be used to treat a substrate. More particularly, the invention is directed to a composition that improves the characteristics of a substrate, like a fabric. The characteristics of the substrate are improved as a direct result of the composition and substrate coming into contact, and the improvements may be realized without the need to employ a mechanical washer, dryer, or ironing device.
It is desirable in busy households to minimize the amount of work required to treat substrates. Particularly, it is very desirable to minimize the amount of work required to reduce or even eliminate, for example, wrinkles in substrates such as clothing. This is especially true when a consumer has worn clothing for a brief period of time and plans to wear the clothing a second time before having it, washed, dried and/or ironed.
Attempts to reduce wrinkles in clothing have been made, and especially with the introduction of durable permanent press treatments in the textile industry. Such treatments are known to employ polycarboxylic acids to strengthen the fibers of the textile, thereby rendering them less likely to wrinkle. Notwithstanding the above-described permanent press treatments, it is well settled that the effects of such treatments do not last long after the textiles (e.g., clothing) are subjected to a few washing cycles.
A need exists to reduce wrinkles in substrates, like clothing, that may not be subjected to washing, drying and/or ironing, even if the substrates have been subjected to permanent press treatments. This invention, therefore, is directed to a composition that improves the characteristics of a substrate as a direct result of the substrate coming into contact with the composition. The characteristics which are improved by the composition described in this invention include the reduction of substrate wrinkles and/or the reduction of substrate shape distortion.
Additional Information
Efforts have been disclosed for spraying surfaces. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,544, a spray composition for reducing malodor is described.
Still other efforts have been disclosed for spraying surfaces. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,134, a spray composition with less than 1.0% by weight of monohydric alcohol is described, and the composition is used to reduce malodor impressions on inanimate surfaces.
Even further, additional attempts have been made to spray surfaces. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,165, spray compositions with odor absorbing features are described.
None of the references above disclose a composition that may be sprayed on to a substrate in order to reduce wrinkle formation and/or shape distortion of the substrate. As used herein, substrate is defined to mean a textile having the capacity to wrinkle, including curtains, table cloths, upholstery, and especially, clothing. Substrate enhancing agent is defined to mean a compound (including oligomers and polymers) that results in a reduction in wrinkle formation and/or shape distortion of a substrate. Such a substrate enhancing agent is also meant to include a compound that enhances the wrinkle reducing properties of conventional wrinkle reducing additives.
In a first embodiment, this invention is directed to a composition for improving substrate characteristics, the composition comprising:
(i) from about 0.1 to about 20.0% by weight of a least one substrate enhancing agent selected from the group consisting of a polyhydric alcohol, a polyether, a monohydric alcohol and a mixture thereof; and
(ii) greater than about 5.0% by weight water
wherein the polyhydric alcohol is at least a C4 polyhydric alcohol, the polyether comprises at least one alkylene chain of at least 4 carbons and the monohydric alcohol is at least a C5 monohydric alcohol.
In a second embodiment, this invention is directed to a method for reducing wrinkles and/or shape distortion of a substrate by using the composition described in the first embodiment of this invention.
In a third embodiment, this invention is directed to an article of manufacture comprising the composition described in the first embodiment of this invention.